Serendipity Chorus Battle
The Serendipity Chorus Battle or SCB was a YouTube chorus battle that began early 2014. It was organized and hosted by K*chan. Each group consisted of 6-10 members as well as up to 4 support members (mixers, animators, artists, instrumentalists, etc).Information Document listed in Serendipity's chorus announcement upload Judging was based on four categories: singing (worth 60 points), mixing (40 points), visuals (40 points), and overall (10 points). Voting, which was worth 20 points, opened in round 2. In total one could achieve 170 points. Songs were allowed to be in either English or Japanese and were not restricted to only VOCALOID songs. The judges were chesu, KoKo, Luna and katie. The winners of the batte was ONE TRACK NOISE , while A LATTE TROUBLE won runner-up. Both groups recieved the prize of being featured on Serendipity.♔'s channel, along with first place receiving the additional prize of a pixel artwork by Mae. First round of SCB2017 or SCB2 will be held in 5th February,2017 https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KYYbm0WqgQdoxAJgtt6xVWZCDGBZszIahKbmkLtL_Kc/edit Participating Groups Round 1 Entries Theme: New Beginnings * Details | Results Round 2 Entries Theme: Opportunity * Details | Results Round 3 Entries Theme: Destiny * Details | Results Round 4 (Final) Entries Theme: * Details | Results Gallery and Gyoza |RECHORDr2.png|RE:CHORD as seen in their round 2 entry of "INCOMPLETE" Illust. by Ui and Sora |SenkinCode2.png|Senkin Code as seen in their round 2 entry of "Rebellion" Illust. by Mecchi, MURASAKIHAN and Nacura |VoceForteBolero.png|Voce ♚ Forte as seen in their round 2 entry of "Bolero" Illust. by Katkat and curry |Devil s decorum scb round 2 hen ai no rondo by chiroyo-d7b8jps.png|Devil's＊Decorum as seen in their round 2 entry of "Katayoku no Tori" Illust. by Razzy and Chiroyo |ALatteTroubleR1.png|A Latte Trouble as seen in their round 1 entry of "REBIRTH Illust. by kuro-mai |AnachronismInChains.png|аиасня♚пisм as seen in their round 1 entry of "in chains" Illust. by Andi and Doehaed |BananaAngelfish.png|BANAANAAA!! as seen in their round 1 entry of "Angelfish" Illust. by Siate |BayonettesInChains.png|BAYΘNΞTTΞS as seen in their round 1 entry of "in chains" Illust. by Yura and Arashi |Born2BeeMagicLostTimeMemory.png|Born2BeeMagic as seen in their round 1 entry of "Lost Time Memory" Illust. by Nicole and Kiwii |CafeMochaSCB.png|Café Mocha as seen in their round 1 entry of "Shalala" Illust. by Sandiru |CheckMateR1.png|CHECK×MATE as seen in their round 1 entry of "Sky of Beginning" Illust. by Saru and Shui |Cloud8r1.png|Cloud 8 as seen in their round 1 entry of "Mane Mane Psychotropic" Illust. by FEI and Panda |DreamTripR1.png|Dream ♨ Trip as seen in their round 1 entry of "START" Illust. by korubaka |FuyukaidesuRouteSphere.png|Fuyukaidesu ★ as seen in their round 1 entry of "Route Sphere" Illust. by Pearl |HellbentFirst.png|He✕bent as seen in their round 1 entry of "FIRST Illust. by Tohru and taiga |HYakoR1.png|Hy★kki Y★kō as seen in their round 1 entry of "Great Escape" Illust. by Yume夢 |MoonlightSonataKokoro.png|Moonlight ❀ Sonata as seen in their round 1 entry of "Kokoro Illust. by eldriyan and Rumi |OTLr1.png|OTL as seen in their round 1 entry of "Exit" and Megumi |PandemoniumR1.png|Pandemonium as seen in their round 1 entry of "Re_birthday" Illust. by Zenya |ReChordTheBeginning.png|RE:CHORD as seen in their round 1 entry of "The Beginning" Illust. by Fumi and Ui |SenkinCode1.png|Senkin Code as seen in their round 1 entry of "Boys Don't Cry" Illust. by Mecchi and Nacura |ShakeNTakeHowTo.png|Shake 'n Take as seen in their round 1 entry of "How-to Sekai Seifuku" Illust. by M-i-a-H |StarryNightsShinkaiShoujo.png|Starry ♛ Nights as seen in their round 1 entry of "Shinkai Shoujo" Illust. by Ama Natto |Voce Forte Yami no Kodomotachi.png|Voce ♚ Forte as seen in their round 1 entry of "Yami no Kodomotachi" Illust. by currypan99 and Lollia |Reverse by jm dot-d75v5jp.jpg|ONE TRACK NOISE as seen in their round 1 entry of "Reverse" Ilust. by Jm. and kumi }} Trivia *'Serendipity.♔' was originally intended to be the hosting channel of an all-girls chorus group, organized by K-chan, who described the project as "going across YouTube, grabbing a bunch of girls and making choruses with them". Serendipity.♔ covered one song, "KiLLER LADY", featuring K-chan, kuri~n, Leelee, MissP, Nanodo, and Shiroko, before K-chan decided to host the Serendipity Chorus Battle.Serendipity's YouTube about pageDescription of Serendipity's KiLLER LADY cover External Links * YouTube * Information document * Participating groups document * Twitter * tumblr.